


Anger Issues (And How to Solve Them)

by StairsWarning



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, Butt Plugs, Chan says gosh, Creampie, Dom Seo Changbin, Drooling, I'm so sorry 3racha studio..., Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Studio Sex, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: Chan is angry. He can't get the recording right for shit, but at least Changbin's there to take the edge off....Maybe a bit too literally.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Anger Issues (And How to Solve Them)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are Stray Kids, congrats I love you. But look away. For the love of God
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy <3

Chan felt off. It wasn’t like him. Usually, he’d be able to focus on recording lines with ease, but for some reason he just couldn’t do it. Everybody else is long gone except for him and Changbin, who knew he could keep Chan level-headed until he got something he liked.

However, nothing was coming out as he liked. He couldn’t decide whether he was coming in too soon, coming in too late, doubling up on previous vocals in a slightly wrong key, or… something else he couldn’t pin down. It made him angry, knowing that the perfect recording was just out of reach, just beyond what his brain could comprehend for the night. He couldn’t help but to huff a bit, pacing the studio back and forth. 

“Hey, man, we can come back tomorrow morning and get everything done, okay? You’ve been staring at it too long,” Changbin assuages, his hands coming up to rest on Chan’s broad shoulders. And yes, usually, hearing Changbin’s calming tone would immediately calm him down. But today was not that day. Instead, he jerks himself out of Changbin’s grasp, continuing to pace. 

“Yeah, but I need this done  _ tonight. _ Not for a deadline, but for me. I need to have this done, or else, or else…” Chan can’t even grasp  _ why _ he needs this so desperately, only knowing that it’s essential. There’s no way he can go back to the dorms without finishing. He growls angrily, hands clenching at his sides. 

Changbin sighs, leaning against the door to the hallway, watching Chan pace and rant. “Tell me,” his tone leaves no room for argument- not like Chan would want to argue with him anyways.

“Well, I love the instrumental so I know it’s not that, and I love the parts we recorded for everyone, so it’s not that either. So all that leaves…” he turns dramatically towards Changbin, hands flourishing outwards, “is me!” He laughs a bit, hysteric. “Of course it’s my part that gets messed up, and I don’t even know why!”

Chan’s pacing gets more intense, feet slamming into the floor, his rare leader anger rearing its ugly head. His hands squeeze tight only to release just as intensely, face turning tomato red. His mouth turns up into a sneer, sharp teeth making themselves known. “And! I don’t want to go to you guys for help, cause then I’m just gonna get angry again like I am now! Gosh!” Chan laughs a bit at the absurdity, but continues as Changbin straightens himself off the wall, approaching Chan. “You can handle me like this, Bin, but I’m not sure Ji-”

Those were the last decipherable words Changbin could make out from his sentence before turning him around roughly and slamming his chest against the deskspace in front of the large mixing board. 

“Yeah, baby? You want me to  _ handle _ you?” Changbin’s hands press firmly into Chan’s lower back, forcing him to stretch and show off his sweatpants-clad ass.

“Mmh, Changbin,  _ gosh… _ ” Chan’s angry-red face is still full of color, but his parted lips tell a different story. 

Changbin pulls Chan’s pants and underwear off in one fell swoop, exposing a suspicious looking pink glint from his asshole. “You dirty little thing,” Changbin notes, separating Chan’s cheeks with each of his hands, “no wonder you were so pent up, baby, you just wanted to be filled,” Changbin laughs. “So frustrated, and the solution was this easy…” He presses a thumb against the base of the buttplug, loving the desperate whine that left Chan’s mouth. 

"Changbin hyung…" Chan groans out, torn between pushing down onto the table or back into Changbin's hands.

"That's the game we're playing today, Chan? I'm the hyung that's gonna take care of you?" He pushes against the base of the plug roughly, frustrating the older man into a whine. Chan swallows loudly when Changbin finally starts pulling the plug out, oh so slowly. "There we go. Did all your anger go away because of me? Hmm?" Changbin leans against Chan's back pressing a few kisses to the back of his neck, demeaning. Chan's whines get louder as Changbin stalls with pulling his plug out,  _ accidentally _ pausing while the widest part is at the opening of his hole. 

"Hyuuuuung, it hurts," Chan moans, making no moves to actually stop him. If anything, he presses back harder. "Stop teasing me, hyung, I just want you to fuck me. Please?" Chan may have begged, but Changbin doesn't believe him for a second.

"Aah, I see. You think you have control here, baby. But here's the thing," Changbin says, ripping the plug out and immediately replacing it with two fingers, scissoring incessantly, "you don't control me. You're here to please me." 

Chan's frustrated sigh turns into a low growl. "Hyung, I'm prepped, you don't have to finger me," Chan struggles to sound sweet, attempting to sway the other into doing what he wants.

"Mm, no. I think you need to sit here for a bit longer. Actually," Changbin pauses, removing one of his fingers from Chan's ready hole, "Why don't we take this nice and slow?" 

Chan nearly cries out in frustration, slamming one of his fists on the table. "Hyung, please, please, I need more than a finger, please-"

"Are you saying I'm not enough for you? Hmm, baby?" Changbin's tone is teasing, but Chan takes no chances.

"No, no no no no, hyung, please, I- you're enough, but- I, ah, you-" Chan's brain short-circuits as Changbin's finger presses into his prostate, rubbing in small circles. Chan yells, anger and frustration finally coming out in tears. 

Changbin quietly pulls his finger out, rubbing Chan's lower back with his other. Chan just lays there, quiet, angry sobs jumping out past lips. Changbin rubs the excess lube from Chan's plug on his own dick, pressing himself against Chan's needy pink hole. 

"Shh, there we go, baby," Changbin mutters, sliding in quickly, setting a brutal pace. The table shakes and slams against the wall, Chan's desperate cries even more pointed with each thrust. Changbin digs his fingers into Chan's hips, hoping to bruise the man enough for him to notice the next day. Each of Chan's desperate cries makes him go harder, uncaring of the short, moans and shouts being forced out of Chan’s mouth. 

“Please, please, please hyung, please-” Chan’s fingers grab for purchase on the desk to no avail, his fingers instead finding their way to his own mouth. Drool leaks out around his fingers, the side of his face pressed into the table now sticky with his own fluids. 

Changbin leans over his back, pressing his mouth against Chan’s ear, hips still pistoning into the man below him. “What is it, Channie, you wanna be filled in both ends? Hm? Maybe we can get Jisung to fill your greedy mouth while I fuck you nice and hard,” Changbin pulls out until just the head of his dick is in the other, pausing a moment, “just how you like it,” he smiles, ramming back in. Chan whines, high and needy, holding his own mouth open for his whines to spill out. 

“Hyungie, I’m close, oh gosh,  _ please, _ I’m so close,” Chan mumbles around his fingers. Changbin smiles, resting his forehead on the back of Chan’s neck, giving him a few solid, slow, deep thrusts. He moves one of his hands to Chan’s swollen cock, giving it a few strokes until it bursts onto the table under them. 

They’re both breathing heavily, but before Changbin can pull out, Chan pulls his sticky wet fingers from his mouth, wrapping them around the backs of Changbin’s thighs, pushing him back in. They make eye contact for a moment, Changbin’s silent eyebrow raise met with an adorable blush and enthusiastic nod from Chan. 

So, Changbin does what he’s told, and uses Chan until he’s spilling inside, Chan’s little overstimulated noises driving him over the edge.

He pulls out slowly, quick to replace the emptiness in Chan’s hole with the abandoned plug. Chan seems to not expect that little bit of courtesy, a pleased hum leaving his throat. 

“I’m not sacrificing my shirt on wiping up my cum from your ass, so. Might as well keep it safe where it’s supposed to be,” Changbin smirks as he taps Chan’s ass lightly, warm feelings blossoming in his chest when Chan’s small giggles move his whole body up and down off the table. 

“Yeeeaaah,” Chan agrees, wiggling his butt back and forth playfully. Changbin swats his ass playfully, pulling Chan’s pants back up delicately. He’d have to grab some paper towels from the bathroom for the sheen of saliva and cum on the table, but the damage wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. 

“Oh,” Changbin snaps his fingers, suddenly straightening up, “I know what we’re missing from the recording!”

Chan looks back at Changbin, a confused furrow in his brows. “...What?” 

Changbin smirks playfully, winking at Chan. “You just needed to be a bit more relaxed. Then it’ll all come together. So I guess our little solution was the right one after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on twitter @breadcru or on tumblr @stairswarning I love you all <3


End file.
